


It Takes Two

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Sam and Gabriel are kinda cute, Episode Related, Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Gen, Norse pagan author must snark a little, Not Marvel Fanfic, References to Marvel I guess, Snarky author, The Author is Kinda Over It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is relieved. And wondering why he never used to make bets on this kinda stuff.





	It Takes Two

Sam thinks dimly, wildly, that of course, no matter what he read in the lore of civilian culture, his own personal universe would end up becoming bizarrely compliant with Marvel comics.

It’s a quiet thought, a back-of-the-mind thought, but he thinks maybe one of those days in school he might have won a lot of bets with his classmates about supernatural creatures, maybe if he was more like Dean.

If he’s honest, mostly he’s just deeply, achingly grateful that Gabriel is back. He didn’t doubt it would happen. Somehow it always happens, even if only in the back of his head. Dean’s never been the only one who could have an angel, and if Dean were to admit it he’d say the same thing.

Of course Sam has the vengeful one, the one bent on making him less repressed, the way Cas, if Dean is honest, is probably bent on calming Dean down.

Dean’s not honest all the time, but sometimes he is, when it counts.

Sam breathes easier, whether Gabriel is going to help them or not, and he’s pretty sure that Gabe will, even if he has to pretend he’s not.

Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, Sam lets himself feel important, and when he does he knows that he can pull a lot of strings, persuade like the best of them. Gabriel can talk a good game, sure, but Sam’s pretty sure they’ve also built something. 

Somehow, Gabriel’s always shown up, going on at least a decade now, and maybe before.

Maybe later Sam will regret this feeling that he means something, that he matters. But it does take two Winchesters to avert most disasters.

And when he’s just a little calmer, now that Gabriel is back where they can see him, that’s exactly what Sam is going to tell Dean.


End file.
